


Those Three Words (I Love You)

by aworldofquiet



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Added cuteness, Can they live happily ever after please?, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No timeline refs - post series 6?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldofquiet/pseuds/aworldofquiet
Summary: They hadn’t said them before - those three words that mean so much...
Relationships: Max DeBryn/Endeavour Morse
Kudos: 17





	1. Morse

Morse sat in the quiet station, staring at the blank sheet of paper in his typewriter. It had been a long week but he was so close to finishing this case with only the final report to complete. It was hard to concentrate though, now he was so nearly free again his mind wandered back to Max. He hadn't seen him since the case started, and a week felt a very long time these days. Morse wondered what Max was doing right now, picturing him in various activities around the house. Baking, reading a medical journal in his armchair, pottering about in the garden he loves so much. He had come to rely on Max to show him the beauty in the world, the small things that Morse just couldn't identify as pleasurable on their own.

Then his mind moved to the very last time they had seen each other. It was the morning the case started: a Sunday, so they had slept in and enjoyed a relaxing morning listening to music, reading and drinking coffee. The world had seemed perfect in every way to Morse and he was sure Max felt the same. The small touches of affection, the unspoken meaning in every look as they read. When it then came time to head in to the station for his shift, Morse knew that he didn't want to leave this man who had become everything to him. His heart gave a gentle skip at realising this to be the feeling of love that he had spent his life up to this point searching for. Suddenly he knew that he had to say something, to try to express what he felt, but how? Without planning it, stood by the door in Max's house, he blurted out "I love you". He could see the surprise in Max's raised eyebrows and a pink tinge ran up Morse's face to the tip of his ears. Without giving Max a chance to respond, Morse kissed him quickly on the corner of his mouth and practically ran from the house.

Morse sighed a touch theatrically. What was Max thinking now? Those words had hung between them for a week and within a few hours he would have to face him. Would Max just pretend that he hadn't said them, not wanting to return them. Morse realised he had buried deep the fear that Max wouldn't feel the same. In all their moments together, Morse was sure of the Doctor's affection. But love...that was a different matter entirely. Up to now, they had both been tied loosely together, safe in the knowledge that they could part at any point and neither one would be breaking a clear commitment. Had Morse crossed the line and changed what they were? Would Max resent him for it? Only one more report and he would have to face the consequences of his words.

Two hours later, with the late afternoon sun tracking his movements, he stepped out of his car in Max's drive. He paused for a moment to look at the house, to remember all the times spent here. Morse wondered sadly whether this would be his last visit. It pained him more than he ever thought possible. Screwing up the last of his courage, he rang the doorbell.

The door opened and Max looked at him for a moment with a confused expression. Morse's heart sank, had he really not expected him to come round again. Had his words done that much damage. But then Max spoke, "Morse, why on earth are you ringing the bell? Did you lose your key?"

"N-no, I still have it," Morse stuttered in response, pulling the key from his pocket to show Max. "I just wasn't sure if I should use it after what I said last week..." he trailed off. Max stepped aside and ushered Morse into the house. "I know it's not what we usually do, talk of love that is, and I could see in your face that it was a surprise. I don't want you to feel like you have acknowledge it or say anything. We can go back to just how we were before, just pretend I didn't say anything, please.”

Max looked at Morse in his usual measured way, considering the man as he had done so many times before. Then he smiled and Morse felt his confusion show on his face. "For a smart fellow you can be surprisingly slow on the uptake" Max began, the smile changing into a full grin. "After waiting so long to hear those words, why would I want to pretend them to be unsaid.”

Morse faltered, willing his brain to catch up, why was it always so slow in these moments. He ducked his head a little shyly as the words filtered through to him. Then when he glanced back up at Max, he returned the smile, opening up to the possibility that this man might not have been offended by his words, but simply stunned that he had finally said them.

After holding the smile for a moment, Morse finally asked the question he had been dreading. “You didn't think i was a fool for saying them? I thought maybe you would resent me for putting such a commitment on us. You've never said anything like that before and I thought that maybe you felt differently.”

"Morse, just because I don't say certain words, it doesn't mean I don't feel them. We already have a commitment, I've just been waiting for you to see it. And I didn't want to scare you off by being the first to say those three words.” Max concluded softly, lowering his eyes to try to stop Morse from seeing the fear that he had lived with that Morse may at any moment walk away from him if he showed too much emotion. 

Morse's breath hitched, unable to stop himself when he saw what the man in front of him had tried to shield him from. Suddenly he wanted to protect Max, to show him that he had nothing to fear from him. He reached out tentatively, running his fingers down the side of Max's cheek and gently lifting his face back up to meet his gaze. Morse leaned in and kissed Max gently, trying to convey everything he felt with his lips. As the kiss ended, he kept their foreheads pressed together and murmured softly "I love you Max.” Max closed his eyes briefly before responding, "I love you too.”


	2. Max

It was Wednesday evening and Max was finishing up some paperwork in his office, the pathology department finally quiet for the night. He'd managed to keep busy over the last few days, making sure his mind didn't drift unbidden to the detective that had taken quite a place in his life. It wasn't unusual for the two of them not to see each other when a difficult case hit. They respected each other too much to pester the other for contact simply to satisfy their own needs or egos. No, that wasn't the reason for the concern drifting through Max's mind.

In a week like this, Max would usually happily allow his mind to wander back to a prior day spent together. Those times were precious and the memories held firmly in Max's heart and mind. However, to do that now would mean to think about Sunday. The day had started as many others had before it, a relaxed morning of coffee, reading and simply being together. Always a soft look or tender word, passing between them as a beacon of the happiness he was sure they both felt. Max couldn't remember ever feeling so content.

It was true that part of being within touching distance of this particular detective meant that there was always the concern that perhaps it was too good to be true. That it could never last or match up to Morse's constantly whirring brain, always looking for the next clue, the next challenge. In reality, what could Max really offer him once all the excitement and mystery had been laid out one too many times. It was a gnawing fear at the back of Max's mind, like a shadow ready to jump out whenever he felt too comfortable or happy.

There was no question in Max's mind - he was in love and fell deeper with every day spent in the other's company. He'd been on the verge of saying those three words so many times, wanting to tell Morse the truth of his feelings. But Max was no fool and he had seen Morse's world, watched him push people away as needed to protect himself or in order to stay focused on work. He also knew, deep down, that part of his reluctance was fear about the response he would receive. Morse had never given any true indication that he had strong feelings for Max. He liked to believe that he saw signs of it, in Morse's passionate kisses, in the looks they shared while spending a quiet evening at home. But this could all be attributed to simple enjoyment of company, of a slight extension of the friendship that had been solid for so long now. It was too big a risk for Max to take. If they were to venture into this deeper commitment, he would have to wait for Morse to say something. Then he would be right there, waiting and ready to tell him what was in his heart.

However, he had always assumed he would have some warning, that Morse would give a sign or maybe talk round the conversation enough times that it would become clear what he was trying to say. What Max had not expected was what happened on Sunday afternoon, just as his detective was about to leave for his shift at the station.

'I love you' had tumbled suddenly and unexpectedly from Morse's lips. Max knew that the shock on his face was clear and before he had time to absorb the statement and rearrange his face into a more appropriate expression, the man kissed the corner of his mouth and ran from the door, leaving Max staring blankly at the door softly closing behind him and wondering what had just happened between them.

Max placed his pen on the desk and sighed softly. There was to be no escape from it this evening then. The memory was as clear in his mind as the events had been on the day itself. He thought that he would have the chance to see Morse today, but instead Strange had come to collect the autopsy results. Max knew that was no coincidence and Strange's vague explanation of what had prevented Morse from making the trip, as everyone now knew was the routine, did little to alleviate his concerns. Surely the only reason to avoid Max would be that he regretted saying those words and would not want to compromise their professional relationship by having to pretend all was well.

They were the words that Max had waited for, had longed for in all their time spent together. While the moment may have taken him by surprise, he had wanted to jump for joy at the thought Morse may feel the same as he did. But the way he had dashed off, his distance this week and now today, it seemed like the only possible conclusion was that he regretted having said those three words. Max sighed again. He could live without hearing them for now, continuing as they had been. But now they had been forced into the space between them, he knew there was little chance of recovering what they had if Morse were to confirm that he hadn't truly meant them.

The rest of the week passed slowly and without any sight of Morse. Max knew the case was still ongoing but, try as he might, he couldn't stop running through the different scenarios when they did finally see each other again. The memories of last Sunday intermingled with happier memories of days and nights together and played over and over in his mind. By Saturday, Max was glad to be away from the hospital and decided to occupy himself by sorting out his garden now summer was drawing to an end. The fresh air and hard work was a welcome relief and went some way to calming his anxious mind. By mid-afternoon all was done and Max, taking pleasure in the outcome of his labour, had just come downstairs after showering when the doorbell rang.

Glancing at his watch, he couldn't imagine who would be calling on him unannounced. On opening the door, he scarcely believed it even though he could see the man standing in front of him. He knew the confusion was showing on his face and he couldn't help but relay this in his words, "Morse, why on earth are you ringing the bell? Did you lose your key?"

Max ushered the man into the house when he had stood helplessly trying to explain that he didn't know whether he would be welcome to still use his key. He was elated to see him, it had been a long week and the fact that he had come round had to be a positive sign, didn't it? Max tried to calm his breathing as he waited for Morse to continue, saying a silent prayer that it wouldn't be with the words he was so afraid to hear.

Suddenly, a rush of words hit him as Morse tried to apologise for what he had said - how it had gone against their usual approach - and, to appease Max, that they could continue unchanged if only he could pretend them unsaid. For a moment Max hesitated, studying the man in front of him and assessing whether he spoke from his own perspective or from a mistaken fear that Max had been offended by those words. On seeing the fear in his eyes, Max knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was the latter option. And Max did the only thing he could do, he smiled at Morse and, after chastising him a little, replied "After waiting so long to hear those words, why would I want to pretend them to be unsaid."

Max could tell that it wasn't what he had expected to hear, his shoulders hunched against the inevitable rejection that he was expecting. Finally, Max saw his own smile reflected back at him and the world tilted just for a moment before righting itself to a perfect balance of happiness and relief.

"You didn't think i was a fool for saying them?" Morse asked him in that straightforward manner so appreciated by Max. "I thought maybe you would resent me for putting such a commitment on us. You've never said anything like that before and I thought that maybe you felt differently."

Max took a deep breath, steadying himself against the emotions threatening to overwhelm him and needing to make the man stood opposite him understand at last. "Morse, just because I don't say certain words, it doesn't mean I don't feel them. We already have a commitment, I've just been waiting for you to see it. And I didn't want to scare you off by being the first to say those three words." Max immediately felt he had showed too much, revealed the agony he had lived with for so long now in waiting for the inevitable moment that Morse would walk away from him if he found out the depths of his feelings. He cast his eyes downwards, desperately trying to regain some control over the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

And then, within a moment Morse's hand had reached out and Max sighed quietly as he felt the softness of fingertips stroking down his cheek. Then his face was tilted up and all he could see was the beautiful blue gazing back at him with such intensity he thought he may have been dreaming. As Morse leant in to kiss him, Max realised that finally they could be honest with one another and that the feelings he had were returned willingly. When the kiss ended, Morse kept their foreheads pressed together and repeated the words that Max had spent the week worrying over. This time however there was no panic or fear on either side, only a certainty that made Max close his eyes for a moment to allow the emotions to sink in. Then he opened his eyes and finally allowed himself to say those precious words, "I love you too."


	3. A new addition

Max opened the door and everything was still in the house, too still in fact. He glanced into the living room and then down the hallway. He knew that everything was fine but that didn't stop the feeling of concern that settled over him. He'd seen Morse only a few hours ago when he stopped by on his way home, on his way here. Or at least that is what he'd told Max. Nothing could have happened in just a few hours, there was no case, no murder - Max was on duty this afternoon so he would have received the call.

He was being ridiculous, there was nothing to be concerned about at all. He really must stop his imagination from running amok when he was tired. It had been a long day, perhaps Morse was taking a nap, or simply in the bath.

But then he heard the noise and it caused him to freeze on his way towards the stairs.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max moved hesitantly into the kitchen, trying to peer through into the sunroom at the back of the house. Then he heard the noise again, but this time he could make it out clearly, it was laughter. Unable to stop the smile that danced across his lips he called out, "Morse?”

"We're in here!" shouted back a voice filled with laughter.

Max reached the door to the sunroom and his steps stopped suddenly. He lifted his glasses in order to rub his eyes - he must be more tired than he realised - because in the middle of the sunroom floor was Morse with a puppy!

Max moved slowly into the room, "What on earth is this?" he demanded. But he could't stop the grin that had fixed itself on his face at the sight of Morse laughing and playing with the bouncing puppy.

"It's a pug! I saw him in the pet shop window in town and he wouldn't stop bouncing up and down. I couldn't leave him there to go to any old home.”

"You bought him?" Max's smile fell slightly. They were good now, a stable relationship with real commitment, but looking after another living creature was a big decision, “Shouldn't we have discussed this perhaps?”

Morse looked up at him with worry in his eyes, "I can't take him back, look how cute he is and he loves it here", his voice faltered as he scooped the little puppy into his arms and allowed it to chew at his fingers. As he watched him look down with such warmth and wonder in his eyes, Max sighed, knowing there was no way he could ask him to return the little dog.

Finally he walked into the room and dropped to the floor next to Morse, leaning over to run his fingers over the pink-tinged cheek in front of him. The detective looked up and after their eyes locked for a moment, he placed a kiss on the corner of Max's mouth, running his lips across to his ear and gently nibbling his earlobe. Max laughed, "you don't have to work so hard to persuade me." "Never for that", Morse tutted back, "I can't have you so close without taking the opportunity to taste you." Max could feel himself redden at such a compliment, even though they were not unusual from Morse these days.

The little pug took the opportunity of the pair being distracted to explore the room. As he was heading for the door, Morse noticed and stood to scoop him up, "where are you off to little one?”

"So, what are we going to call him?” Max inquired. Morse looked at him blankly, he'd very clearly been having too much fun watching the little guy to think about names. Max smiled mischievously, "We could call him Endeavour? After all, you don't use the name.” That earned a roll of the eyes from the other man. "Ok, ok, we'll think of a different one," Max laughed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, the little pug was curled up asleep between the pair of them on the couch. They'd just about persuaded him to go outside to do his business in the garden - he was far too excited at his new home to do much besides explore, but Max knew that would settle down soon.

"This must be what new parents do, just sit and stare at their new arrival", Morse mused smiling at Max. There was no arguing that point, so instead Max took the opportunity of respite from the little one's attentions to lock fingers with Morse. "Do you ever think how lucky we are?", he asked. Morse considered this for a moment before responding. "When I told you that I loved you a few weeks ago, I was so afraid that I'd ruined everything. I spent that whole week convinced that you didn't feel the same and that I was going to lose you. It was the worst week of my life, knowing that everything we had could be gone.”

Max raised his other hand to cup Morse's cheek. "When you ran out of here, I thought you had regretted saying it. I'd waited so long and suddenly I had to face that you might walk away from everything because it was too much commitment."

They both paused, remembering that day when Morse had finally returned to this house, to his doctor, They smiled at each other, both lost in remembering. After that initial kiss they had curled up on the couch, limbs tangled, not wanting to lose physical contact in any way. They had talked into the evening, about their life together and apart, although neither wanted to dwell too long on the latter possibility. They discussed formalising their living situation - Morse spent nearly all his time at Max's anyway - and they finally started to make plans for the future. They could easily keep up appearances by Morse retaining his flat, and any of their closest friends that had an idea of what was going on could be trusted not to pry or reveal anything beyond their close circle. They would exist in their own world and, as long as they were sensible, there would be nothing to fear from the future.

And now, sat in their home together, with the new addition to their little family unit snoring away softly between them, quite the opposite could be said to be true.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these characters so much I had to write some cuteness (with maybe a little angst thrown in for good measure).
> 
> This is the first story I've posted here - simple, but I hope a little enjoyable (maybe). Eek!


End file.
